


PAPYRUS'S SHORT STORY!!!

by AnonJ



Series: OH, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone but frisk is oblivious, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: A HALLOWEEN STORY CONTEST? WELL, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COME UP WITH AN EXCELLENT STORY, JUST YOU WAIT!





	PAPYRUS'S SHORT STORY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY ISN'T FOR THE FAINT-HEARTED! BUT, I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL IT... IF YOU KNOW THERE ARE THINGS THAT BOTHER YOU, I SUGGEST YOU CHECK OUT THE TAGS AT THE TOP!
> 
> ALSO! ANY RESEMBLANCE BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS TO REAL MONSTERS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.

Once, there were two human brothers who lived together, Connor and Patrick, and they were as different as night and day. Patrick was a neat freak, Connor was a slob. Connor was short and stocky, Patrick was tall and thin. Patrick liked subtle wordplay, while Connor liked to make everyone groan with bad jokes.

One day, Connor noticed that Patrick was looking kinda down. “Hey, is everything alright?” he asked.

Patrick seemed to shake off his sadness “Just fine! Why do you ask?”

“Eh, you just seemed a little down,” Connor replied, calmer now that Patrick was back to acting like his usual cheerful self.

“Well,” Patrick said, “I was just lost in thought, brother, that’s all! Do not worry, it will not happen again!”

And since Connor never saw Patrick sad again, he concluded that it wasn’t anything to worry about.

 

* * *

 

One day, out of the blue, Patrick said “Connor, I’ve been thinking of going away for a while.”

“What, like a vacation?” Connor asked.

“Yes, like a vacation! But I need to know that you can take care of yourself without me! I don’t want you making a disgusting mess of the house just because you expect me to clean it up later!”

“Hey, I can be responsible if I want to be,” Connor teased, “You can go take your vacation, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked, “I won’t-”

“I’ll be _fine_ ,” Connor insisted, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Patrick gave him a look. Connor internally started sweating at the scrutiny. Patrick was always smiling- even when he frowned at Connor’s bad puns, his eyes still crinkled in amusement- so the rare occasions when he _dropped_ that smile were always unnerving.

“Very well,” Patrick said, smiling softly, “I’ll start making arrangements.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m finished!” Patrick called out, waking Connor from where he was lying on the sofa.

“What? With house cleaning?” Connor asked, yawning.

“No, the things I needed to do before I left! I didn’t clean the house, because that’s going to be _your_ responsibility now!”

“Wait, already?” Connor asked, sitting up, “It’s only been a couple of days.”

“Well, um, I _had_ been thinking about it for a while, so most of the stuff has been already taken care of! I-I’m probably going to be leaving early tomorrow morning, while you’re sleeping, and my cell-phone is going to be off so…” Patrick trailed off, his eyes trying to focus everywhere but Connor.

“Ok. Can I have a hug before you go?”

Patrick started. “Y-yes! Of course!” and carefully sat on the couch, before burying his face into his brothers shoulders and squeezing tight.

Connor held him. They should have done this a lot earlier, he thought, because clearly both of them needed it, and it had been a long time since they had last truly held each other like this. It was a shame Patrick was leaving so soon, but there would be other opportunities for hugs when he got back. “Love you bro. Gonna miss you.”

“I- Love you too.” Patrick replied, muffled from where his head was still buried into Connor’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, before Patrick abruptly pulled his head up. “Well, it’s getting late, and I don’t want you to fall asleep here!”

“Too late.” Connor replied, quickly closing his eyes. “Already asleep. Guess you’ll have to carry me.”

“Connor!”

Connor faked a snore. “Shh. I’m sleeping.”

Everything was quiet for a moment. “Well, I _suppose_ I can carry you to your room, since I’m… leaving…” Patrick mumbled. Connor was tempted to look at Patricks face, but he knew from experience that if he ‘woke up’, Patrick would make him walk up the stairs himself. Connor felt himself being picked up, before Patrick started walking upstairs. 

 

* * *

 

Connor blinked awake. Right, he forgot that being carried by his brother always made him sleepy. Oh well. He looked at the clock.

10:20. Wait, what?

He jumped out of bed. He liked to sleep, sure, but he had never slept in this late when he had work! Patrick would always-

Right, Patrick had left last night.

Connor swore under his breath as he dragged his pants on. He would have to remember to set an alarm later. Lucky that tomorrow was Saturday, so he could sleep in.

Shuffling awkwardly with his shirt, he raced down to his car. Huh, Patrick’s car was still there. Connor guessed that Patrick must have taken a taxi to the airport or something. Hmm, now that he thought about it, Patrick never _said_ where he was going. Connor resolved to call his brother later that night.

 

* * *

 

_“Hello, you’ve reached the number of Patrick Askel! I’m sorry, but I’m not able to help you at this time! I’m sure you can resolve whatever issues you have without me! If this is Connor, I love you!”_ **_BEEEP!_ **

“Hey bro, guess you still haven’t gotten off the plane, huh? ...Or, whatever it is you took. It certainly wasn’t the car. Where did you even go, anyways? Somehow, I never thought to ask that. Anyway, this morning I woke up late because I forgot to set an alarm. I’m just so used to you being it. Anyway, have fun wherever you are.”

 

* * *

 

_“If this is Connor, I love you!”_ **_BEEEP!_ **

“Hey bro, guess there’s no cell phone service where you’re at? I actually cleaned my room today. I know, I know, surprise, but it smelled like something died in the walls. I can almost hear you yelling at me for letting it get this bad. Anyway, the smells not gone yet but I think it’s a little better now, enough to let me sleep at least. Hope you’re having fun wherever you are. Love you too.” 

 

* * *

 

_“If this is Connor, I love you!”_ **_BEEEP!_ **

“I can’t believe I’m spending my weekend cleaning. The smell isn’t gone, in fact, it seems somehow worse. I cleaned almost the whole house trying to get rid of it. I haven’t cleaned your room yet, because I know you don’t like me in there, but it actually smells worse the closer I get to it. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you left rancid meat in your room just to jape me, but I know you’d never do it just on the chance that I was too lazy to do anything about it. Still, I _am_ going to have to go into your room and clean up. Heh, how the tables have turned. Hope you like it wherever you are.”

Connor ended the message and shut his phone off, before adjusting the bandanna he had over his nose and mouth. The stench was awful, he was definitely going to have to call a professional. He was still going to try to clean his brother’s room, of course, just in case that would help, but even his own room never got this bad! Surely, his brother, the neat freak, would have a cleaner room than his own?

Connor entered the room, and froze. For there was the source of the smell, hanging from the rafters.

 

* * *

 

_“...That’s IT?!?”_

_“I- I don’t get it?”_

_“hey bro, you know this was a horror story contest?”_

_“OF COURSE I DO! THIS STORY IS VERY HORRIFYING!”_

_“NGAHHH, of COURSE you would have a scary story about a messy house! Why am I not surprised!”_

_“W-where did Patrick even go?”_

_“ON VACATION, OF COURSE! IT SAYS SO RIGHT IN THE STORY!”_

_“My child, are you alright? If even this story is making you pale, perhaps you should not listen to the rest…”_

 

_[*You ask Papyrus if he would ever go on vacation himself.]_

_“NYEH? ME? OF COURSE NOT, I WOULD NEVER GO ON VACATION FOR ANY REASON!”_

 

_[*You ask Papyrus if he’s ever dreamed of being King.]_

_…_

_“...THAT SEEMS AN AWFULLY STRANGE QUESTION TO ASK, FRISK.”_


End file.
